The Heartbreaker
by Kyo's Favorite Kitty
Summary: Snape drabbles. Tales of Snapes lovers and his dreams of being truly loved. A little sad and a little confusing, not my usual style. Rating is for future chapters.
1. Heartless

A/N This is a short little drabble that popped into my head the other night, depressing. Dedicated to Jenessa for making me realize how hot Snape can be.

_Snape stared out the window at the darkened lawn and thundering rain as he pulled his robes back on after a night of heat and passion. The night reflected his inner feelings of hate and bitter sorrow, the hatred that ripped his spirit to shreds and left him lying in anguish. It seemed to him as if the sky itself were crying for his soul, a soul that was beyond the reach of any mortal._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it, Severus?" the woman one the bed behind him purred as she stood up, letting her fragile negligee tighten around her curves. She stared out the window over his shoulder, admiring the rain on the usually brilliant courtyard, "So mysterious and dark. Like you, my pet. The night is a truly gorgeous beast." She stood on tiptoe to reach his ear, letting her tongue flick over it as she spoke, "A night for lovers"_

_By the time she realized he had moved, he was to the doorway with the door open. He turned around slowly, to make a final statement, "we were never lovers Narcissa, you were only a game to me" And the last thing she say was the billowing of his black robes as he ran down the steps and into the darkening night._

_So absolutely heartless._

A/N I know the end doesn't make sense but I like it, so I kept it. Hopefully this will become a bunch of drabbles about the heartless master of the dungeon. BTW Snape is my favorite character, and I really don't think he's heartless


	2. Musings

A/N This one is Snape's musings on someone (you should be able to guess who by the end). Dedicated to J.K for her wonderful characters.

Disclaimer: (I forgot it last chapter) This belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling, and will never belong to anyone else, especially me.

_Funny_, Snape thought to himself, _how such a plain girl had stolen his heart. This brilliant teenage witch was his everything. The air he breathed and the water he drank. Everything in his life came down to this simple girl, and he couldn't do anything to help himself. When it came down to it, she was the only one who could affect change in his life, but she didn't know it. Her words were always cautious around him, but she lit with joy when he approved of what she did. That glimmer of happiness that lit her eyes and caused a smile to form on her lips. He loved to be the one who caused that rarely seen smile. That all over joy that emanated from deep within her and made her latch onto who ever was nearest in a bone-crushing hug. The radiance that came from within and made her beautiful in all that she did. From the bushy hair to the too thin body, to the careful way she approached the world, she was beautiful. Her movements commanded his attention and her spirit demanded his obedience. She was everything to him._

_Funny_, he thought to himself,_ how such a plain girl had stolen his heart, and she didn't even know it._

A/N Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	3. Forgotten

A/N Professor Sinistra's views on a certain gentleman who had walked out of her life long ago. This is dedicated to my muse, who obviously must be depressed.

_She had never forgotten those nights they spent together, so many years past. Never forgotten that warm embrace and those lustful stares. She supposed the memories came from a corner of her mind that wanted him to stay forever. That corner that wanted to stare into midnight eyes and kiss that perfect pale skin eternally. She wanted nothing more than to spend forever in one of those secret nights and never have to wake up the next morning to an empty bed and cold greeting._

_It was her destiny to always long for that bat-of-the-dungeons professor, and she never forgot that. He had forgotten her so long ago, given her the cold shoulder for years, addressing her as only a teaching partner and acquaintance. He would never long for those nights the way she did, would never whisper 'Aurora' into the darkness to let her know he wanted her again. That thought would never cross the dreaded potion masters mind._

_But she had never given up hope that he would return to her, displaying the passion of their earlier years, before he threw her away to join the side of darkness. Oh, she had heard of his other exploits. Young lovers, rape, murder, prostitutes, affairs, and many others. But she would never care what he had done. In her mind she would always see him as her gentle lover and dearest friend, although no one else had ever known. That was the Snape she chose to remember, the one who loved her carefully and not the one who forgot about her._

_He was a heartbreaker, but that was one thing Aurora never chose to remember._

A/N I know it's a little odd, plus I couldn't remember her first name. Please review!


	4. Something

A/N Here's another one for you. Dedicated to Max, who always laughs when people talk about rape and who could never possibly understand what it means to people.

Disclaimer: Not mine

He knew it was rape but he'd never cared. Taking these innocent muggles was a sport for him, for all of them. At the end of the day they would always tally up whoever had gotten the most that day before going off to drink away their sins. It was all a stupid game, in their world of sex and murder. Some of the others said it was lust and passion and that they couldn't control themselves, but Severus knew the truth. They were all monsters, including him.

At first he had done it to fit in with the other death-eaters, and now it was routine. The screams of innocent women never haunted his dreams anymore either, he had learned to ignore the struggle that inevitably came from his actions. Long gone were the days when he had to pretend they really wanted him and tell himself they meant yes when they screamed no. That was all in the past, and he hardly remembered those days.

In his life, he had never dreamed he could ever be loved, and he knew that with every victim he made it even more true. What women could want this thing he had turned himself into? He was no better than Voldemort himself in that sense. So many had died at his hands and he had never bothered to mourn for those he caused so much pain.

The rape, the murder made him one of the truest followers, and the absence of fear made him one of the favorites. Why should he care for a world that had caused him so much pain? For the gender that had caused his miserable life? Life was just another silly game and he knew it.

But there was always that glimmer of something when he sat down to drink away his mind every night. Something there when he joined his fellow death-eaters on their way to kill their latest assignment. Something there in the eyes of his victims as he muttered the killing curse. Something there that would always keep him awake at night.

Perhaps it was the thought that they didn't know what he knew about life and how pointless it was. Perhaps it was the pity he knew others felt for him. Or perhaps it was merely the realization that they had something that he would never have.

Because what kind of a monster would he be if he understood happiness?

A/N Another random drabble in the mind of a drunken Snape. Please review!


	5. Unknown

-1A/N It's been forever! But I'm still in love with Snape, despite book 6. BTW, this story does not go along with the books, it is fiction and therefore is not part of the series.

Disclaimer: Not mine, thank goodness

Olivia stared across the sea of faces in the Great Hall as she sat down on the tiny stool the witch had placed before her. So many people were staring at her small pointed face and waist-length black hair, her dark and inky eyes and her smirk of annoyance. But Olivia did not care, she was not here to make friends. She had come for one reason and one alone; to meet him.

She had grown up with her mother, a prostitute, far away from this dreadful murky place, never knowing who her father was. At her mothers death, however, she had gone to seek the man who had never, and would never, know of her existence. No, he would not know that the girl who was making his life miserable was his very own child. He would never guess that a night so long ago had led to her miserable existence, but it had. Olivia planned to make him pay for everything she and her mother had gone through since that day.

The hat had slipped over her eyes sometime during her musings and she now stared into the darkness of the inside of the Sorting Hat. Knowing the people could still see the rest of her, she kept the sneer on her mouth so they would not see how afraid she really was. This was the next seven years of her life. She was going to meet her father, she was going to make him wish he had retired. This was the biggest moment she had ever faced.

It struck Olivia as odd that her fate had come to rest in the… hands?… of a ratty old hat, but she did not question the hat's genius. The magic surrounding the ancient relic was enough to tell her that it was not something to be messed with.

_SLYTHERIN! _

Olivia smirked, how fitting that she be put in that house. Although, she supposed it did run in the family to be put under the serpent, and it was her favorite animal. She had tried her best to look the part of evil, heartless girl who couldn't care less, but now she knew it was in her heart as well. Now, she had made herself like the man she so much hated.

The dark girl on the stool turned to the staff table as she rose to take her place among her new housemates. For a brief and almost silent moment, dark eyes met even darker. Olivia smirked at professor Snape as she turned back to walk across the hall toward the cheering students.

"_Hello Father_" she whispered as she walked off the platform and into her future.


	6. Silent

-1A/N This one makes me very sad.

The girl tightened her black kimono-like robe as she slipped out of the dark chamber and into the deserted and silent hallway of the dungeon. No one was allowed out at this hour and she tried her hardest not to make a sound as she slipped through the hallways and back to her private chamber in the southwest tower, a benefit of being Head Girl.

She smirked at this thought; if only the world knew about the Head Girls best kept secret. They would never believe that sweet innocent little girl had gotten herself so mixed up in such a terrible cruel world. They would never realize she was the reason he smirked over his coffee mug and handed out detention to everyone else. They would never know what she had done to merit her standing with the potions master.

When she was safely inside her rooms, she let her purse of coins fall to the floor. Coins rolled in every direction, but she decided it didn't matter at the moment. As she poured herself a drink and threw it down her throat, she realized he had paid her more than usual for her services; Snape must have been pleased with her.

Without cleaning anything up, she padded quietly to her bed and pulled down the covers. She silently stripped off the robe and pulled on her childish and comforting pajamas, a gift from her mother. The girl climbed into bed and let the silk sheets comfort her as she clung to a beloved teddy bear.

This was her decision, she had to remind herself frequently. She was helping her family pay the bills, was passing potions, was finding favor with her teachers. Yet, she did not feel happy about this, could not be pleased with whoring herself out to such a cruel person. But it was in her nature to try and help, and her family did need the money terribly.

Ginny Weasley closed her eyes and reminded herself that soon enough she would graduate; would be good for something. This thought comforted her into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	7. Hope

-1A/N Blank paper is so beautiful, I just want to fill it up with all the words in my heart. This one is less melancholy than the others, but don't worry, I'll have more than enough depressing chapters later.

Pansy knocked quietly on his office door and waited anxiously for some reply. The cookies and tea in her hand trembled slightly as she waited for him to at least acknowledge her presence. This was her latest attempt, bringing him a snack when he didn't come to supper with the students. She knew it was stupid, but she needed him to notice her in some way.

"_Come in"_ was his cool and distant reply, and the door opened by its own accord. She entered quietly and set the food down on the front of his desk. Very cautiously, she peered at him throw the front of her hair and saw the papers he was marking, undoubtedly the reason he had not been at dinner that evening.

"_These are for you professor" _she mumbled as she backed towards the door on her way out.

He glanced up just briefly to see what she had brought and then returned to marking his papers. "_Thank you Ms. Parkinson" _was his stiff reply.

Pansy turned her back and swiftly walked to the door, pulling it open and passing through silently. She was still tense and afraid he was displeased with her. Yet, he had thanked her, had known her name. This thought made her smile, he knew her.

As she the door closed at her back, Pansy heard the unmistakable sound of a bite being taken out of a crunchy cookie and she smiled.

Mission accomplished.


	8. Rebel

-1Molly had always fancied herself as the kind of girl who would end up with someone talk, dark, and mysterious. It had come as a complete shock to her when she had fallen for Arthur Weasley, who was none of those things. But you can't help who you love, and Molly had never tried. Instead she had settled down to a life of raising babies with a quirky man who had stolen her heart.

Yet Molly couldn't help herself when Severus walked into a room. She stared blatantly and did her best to engage him in conversation. He brought out the giddy school girl in her and she felt a little guilty of the fact that she still loved the mysterious types. Even at her giddiest moments, she never flirted; she loved her husband too much. But, her heart still raced and her palms stared to sweat whenever he billowed into a room.

_It was what any girl should feel_, she rationalized when she thought about her silly feelings. _He would make any girl weak in the knees, at least any normal girl_. This made her laugh, _Ok, so maybe not a normal girl. But definitely any girl who had been a rebel in her youth._ This is where Molly stopped thinking, where she conveniently forgot that she had never been a rebel.

Molly Weasley would never act on her impulses. She would never waltz across a room and be swept up in his arms. She would go home to her loving husband and her family. She would forget the way he made her feel. She would hold Arthur and love him for all his eccentricity. But she would always be a young rebel in her heart.


	9. Gentleman

-1Minerva looked down at the books scattered across the floor and sighed loudly. At her age, the dropping of books was frequent and the ability to bend and pick them up was fading. The task before her was daunting, the books had fallen from her arms in every direction and many had lost pages in the tumble. She sighed again and searched the hall in desperation. Not a single student or teacher stopped to help her.

This thought made Minerva angry. In her day, young boys were gentlemen and professors were even better. And now? Well now she bent down slowly and retrieved the first book, wishing she had brought her wand and could simply accio them into their crate. She scanned the hall again and bent down to snatch a second book from the ground.

As she dropped the book into the crate however, several more were tipped in by a pair of pale hands and she looked up to see Professor Snape. He turned quickly and retrieved several more of the fallen texts. This time as he tipped them into the crate he conjured her a chair and ordered her to sit. She did so with as much awe as a first year and watched as he retrieved every book and page and quill that she had dropped.

He organized them quickly into the box and hefted it into his arms before turning to her. With a smirk he lowered the elbow not holding the crate and offered it to her. Minerva used his strength to pull herself to her feet and allowed herself to be escorted to her classroom, where he set the crate down on her desk, bowed, and exited.

Minerva stared from the crate to her hand to the door in shock. Several minutes past before she began to laugh and she sat on the nearest desk to wipe her eyes. Perhaps all gentlemen were not gone from the world after all.


	10. Immature

-1Molly Weasley glared coldly across the battered kitchen table of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place at one Severus Snape.An icy smirk graced his thin lips when he caught her eye; his last barb had hit its mark. They glared violently across the table at each other throughtout the rest of the Order meeting and retreated separately when it was over.

She stalked through the house loudly in her rage, allowing the anger to seep out through the stomping of her large feet. _Nasty, vile, old bat_, she mentally cursed, _Can't bother my potions, but he's got enough time to insult my family! I'll show him! Calling my darlings immature brats, the nerve! _She mentally screamed in frustration, _And insulting my husbands work too! That nasty old man!_

Her rampage had brought her to the foot of the back staircase and she stopped in alarm, having meant to go the opposite way. Feeling like a criminal about to break into the Louvre , she glanced about for witnesses to her would-be crime. Severus had remained downstairs for a drink with Dumbledore and would not return upstairs to his room for at least another ten minutes.

Surreptitiously she took the first step up the stairs and when it did not squeek or moan, she rushed up the entire first flight. Vengeance was in her heart and mind as she sidled down the dark hall towards the twins room on the way to Severus's quarters. She was going to put a slippery frog in his silky bed, a slimy companion for the night.

"Immature hah!" she whispered into the darkness of the hall, "I'll show him immature!"


	11. Questions

A/N Two very short posts for you. Love you guys!

Bellatrix Lestrange had never liked Severus Snape. He was self-centered, prideful, a know-it-all, and dressed like an overgrown bat. _Come to think of it, how did he afford to wear silk robes every day on a teacher's salary? And did he wear anything under them? _He was always billowing about, looking as if he had overgrown wings_. How could he manage this if he was wearing clothes underneath?_

_And why was he always in such a hideous mood? Did he dislike something he was often served for breakfast? Did he swallow one of his own potions? Had some brave student managed to put a frog in his bed? _Bellatrix had always thought, privately of course, that he must wear uncomfortable undershorts or that he simply found no joy in the color black.

Severus had always struck her as the type of man who would prefer to wear a light blue, but needed another color to maintain his reputation. And it angered her when someone did not wear the exact color that he or she wished to. Bellatrix was not good at being angry, she simply could not tell herself that it was okay to do something she didn't want to. He simply presented too many questions, she decided. No. Bellatrix did not like Severus Snape one bit.


	12. In Secret

The only teacher that Lavender Brown would ever admit to liking Professor Trelawney. This was for the simple reason that Lavender liked to be different; being different made people notice you. And Lavender liked to be noticed; especially by boys. The more boys that noticed you, the more everyone noticed you, and that meant popularity.

However, if she were to have the chance to tell someone how she really felt, she would admit to liking others. Professor McGonagall, for example, was a very good teacher. Lavender enjoyed watching her stand up to the Ministry of Magic officials with her wit and sarcasm. And Flitwick was a bundle of laughs, if she did say so herself. Professor Binns was dull, off course, but his subject was fascinating if read in a voice of one still living.

Lavender's favorite teacher though, was Severus Snape. He was bitter, rude, sarcastic, and menacing. And yet, she found herself inwardly laughing at his jokes. Catching herself watching him as he billowed about the dungeon taking points. She found herself excited at the prospect of having those dark eyes turned on her.

But Lavender Brown would never confess this. She cared too much what people thought, and that meant being exactly what everyone wanted. But it has been said that if you were to enter the Seventh year girls dormitory late on a Saturday night, you might find her billowing about, attempting to reenact the exact billowing of one Severus Snape.


	13. Incorrigible

Pomona Sprout prided herself on being completely and totally in control when it came to her greenhouses, thank you very much. There was never a time when you could visit the greenhouses and find her anything but cool and collected. Any day of the week she could heal a ailing Abyssinian shrivelfig in a thrice, calm an angered Devil's Snare in less than ten minutes, and raise a batch of Mandrakes to adulthood with no trouble to herself. Yes, Pomona stood for absolutely no funny business in her domain. 

"Pomona, could I trouble you for a bit of sneezewort? I need to make a befuddlement draught." She nearly jumped out of her skin at the deep voice behind her. Managing to drop an armload of puff pods, which immediately burst into full bloom on the floor, she turned to face him. Her face was bright red and she stuttered out, "um… um…yes of course, just a moment…"

Long after he had billowed his way out of greenhouse number four she sat fanning herself on a table. She didn't understand. Pomona prided herself on her self organization and the fact that she was never muddled. And yet every time that man walked into the room she found herself stuttering like a first year. To be giggling like a school girl at her age, it was absolutely incorrigible!


End file.
